When a customer of an online retailer adds a product to a shopping cart on a network site, the customer is typically presented with a network page showing the contents of the shopping cart. Such a network page may display, for example, quantities of each product in the shopping cart, price subtotals, shipping quotations, and other information related to the shopping cart. Accordingly, the customer may decide whether to proceed with placing an order for the products listed in the shopping cart. Some customers change their minds and decide to abandon their shopping cart after viewing the network page. Other customers decide to change quantities of products within the shopping cart after viewing the network page.